Hidden
by polarbear815
Summary: Cato and Clove before the 74th Hunger Games and beyond. No longer a one-shot. Slight M. Possible alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Short, semi-fluffy one-shot of the magic that is Clato ;) Went to go see THG again and realized how much of an epic couple they'd make if they'd lived. Don't get me wrong, Peenis is great and all, but Alex and Isabelle are amazing actors that made me want their characters to end up together. So here it is!**

* * *

She loved him. That much she knew. And god she hated herself for it. That stupid boy, that man, damn him. Damn that body, built after years and years of training. Damn those eyes, the ones that seemed to pierce everything in sight. The ones that were practically viewing her soul right now.

She glares at him and his stupid smirk, turning back to her knifes. No one even comes near her when she's over here. Mostly because they're frightened of her, she did nearly take a boy's head off when she was only 7. People never seem to forget that sort of thing. She's in so much peace, serenity, as she runs her fingers over the handles of her blades. She doesn't even notice his presence until she hears him.

"Hey doll face, you wanna practice?" he says. She doesn't look up at him, ignoring the feeling she gets when he uses the silly pet name for her.

"Don't make me stab you." She threatens. He chuckles, picking up the closest knife on the table, testing it over in his hand before forcefully throwing it at a target. He misses the bulls eye, but he's pretty good for mostly training with a sword. She lets out a curt laugh, looking up at him.

He rolls his eyes in that arrogant manor he has. "Whatever." He mumbles. She smirks at him, one he gratefully returns. He aches for these types of reactions he can get out of her. The cocky and fun girl he fell in love with. The bell rings throughout the training facility, signaling that they can go home. She starts putting away her knives neatly in her holder. Her babies, her prize possessions.

Nearly everyone has cleared out by now leaving just the two of them. Cato takes this opportunity to graze his fingers lightly over her bare arm. He watches her freeze, the light pink blush rise to her cheeks. He removes his fingers and she thinks she's free from his will. He starts to walk away but she feels the breath of his whisper against her ear.

"My place. 8:00 o'clock." He says. His lips barely graze over the shell of her ear and then he's gone. Vanishing out the door and leaving her to ponder his words. She regains her composure and finishes with her knives, grabbing the one Cato threw as well. When she's done with her task she's the only one left. Even the instructors have ventured back to their homes. Only then she lets out a shaky breath, the one she's been holding in since he came near her. The one she can't bear to let anyone see.

* * *

She's staring at her clock, watching it tick by the minutes until it says 7:55. As soon as it strikes, she climbs and maneuvers her way out the window, jumping, until landing on the ground with a soft thud. She smiles to herself before taking off in the darkness to his place.

When she gets there, she's nervous. It's stupid. She knows this; she doesn't get nervous. But he makes her this way, enough to make her want to hate him, but enough to make her miss it when it's gone. She never gets that feeling. Only when it has to do with him.

She scales the tree in his back yard easily then tossing a rock at his window. The lights flicker on in his room and the window opens. She sucks in a breath, seeing his naked torso and bright eyes. He extends one of those muscular arms to which she reaches out. He helps through his window, steadying her when she almost falls over.

"Hey." He says. She looks up at him, letting herself smile when his hands find her waist. She feels so tiny when he's near her. She makes the first move; she always does when they're together like this; alone. Her lips find his eagerly, and she threads her fingers in the shortness of his blond hair, tugging him closer. Only now he lets her be in control.

And he loves it, how such a small girl can have so much power. He picks her up off the ground by the waist so she can reach him better, making her wrap her legs around him. He moves backwards as her tongue massages his, falling back into a sitting position on the bed. Her lips remove from his only to kiss his jaw, down to his neck, then biting lightly at his collar bone.

"Are your parents' home?" she asks breathily against his skin. His hands find them hem of her shirt, hiking it over her head. He kisses her again, short, but mostly just because he needs to feel her again.

"No." he answers, going back to her lips. He can feel her smirk against him.

"Good, cause I want to scream." She whispers across him. He flips her over, pining her to his mattress. As much as she loves to be in control, he knows she loves this more. Being dominated. She draws out a moan when his hands start to cup her breasts over her bra. His lips suck on her pulse point, then down her neck, leaving a trail of his mark across her ivory skin.

She takes it upon herself to unhook her bra and he immediately tosses the garment away, staring at her naked chest before meeting her eyes again. "Your beautiful." He mumbles against her lips. Her one hand tugs his head further against her, groaning when he twists and tugs her nipples. She unbuttons her pants, arching her back to remove the garment.

Somewhere between their heavy making out of clashes of tongues and lips, Cato stops. She peers at him oddly wondering what's going through that head of his. She didn't expect him to caress her face, so gently as if she _weren't_ trained to kill and she was made of the finest glass. His lips merely peck hers, lingering for only a moment.

"I love you." He tells her. He opens his eyes to find her staring at him. He's pretty sure she looks relived, surprised, but as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She finally smiles, kissing him again.

"God, Cato, I love you too." She breathes. He smiles back, kissing her again and again until she lets out a string of giggles like wind chimes. He kisses her cheeks, her nose, every part of that beautiful face he so desperately wants to show appreciation for.

That night they make love, whisper sweet nothings to each other, open up in ways no other person would ever guess these two people were capable of. They are killers, prepared for battle, to bring wealth and glory to their district. But right now that doesn't matter, all that matters is them.

She's curled up against him like a cat when she tells him. His heart nearly stops in his chest when he hears her words. "I have to volunteer tomorrow." She says. It's so low he thinks he's imagining it. But her head cranes up from his chest to view his eyes. "Cato?" she said. One of her eyebrows arched up and she's frowning.

"Then so do I." he said back to her. She sat up off him, placing a hand for support on his torso. The look of pure fear in her eyes was even able to be seen in the utter darkness of his room. She starts shaking her head back and forth automatically.

"No, Cato, no." she cries softly. Her eyes are watering, the feeling so foreign to her. She hasn't cried since she lost her brother in the games. Even then she didn't feel this much pain.

"Clove, I have to. I can't let you go in there alone." He argues. "I can protect you." His hand comes up to touch her cheek, to which she sighs against. Her eyes close and she relishes the feel of his rough skin against her face.

She can't lose him. "No. I can take care of myself." She retorts softly. "I won't let you die for me. If that happened. If you-" she breathes. "Die. I'd- I wouldn't be able to come back. It'd be worse than dying itself."

She starts crying again and he pulls her against him, letting her bury her head against his shoulder blade. He whispers to her that it will be okay, they'll be okay. She feels so vulnerable she lets herself believe that everything will work in their favor.

* * *

She volunteers. Just like planned. That's it isn't it? All a part of the plan? The big picture? Other girls tried to volunteer over her, but she gets picked, probably saving that young girl from her death. She's never going to forget the twelve-year-olds face. Her frightened eyes, and panic. She saved her. Did something good before she has to go off and kill all these other children.

The overly obese woman with dark blue skin and wild pink hair picks out the boy's name. It's someone she never heard of, which isn't uncommon, it's a big district. But Cato's hand shoots up, his loud and bellowing voice drowning out all other volunteers. Damn him. Damn the boy with the big blue eyes.

* * *

**Finished for now, let me know if you want me to contiune it! :) **

**Lots of love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**GUESS WHAT HERE'S CHAPTER TWO! woo so obviously i couldn't help myself and had to write more ;) so enjoy!**

* * *

She can't bring herself to look at him as they sit on the train. Their mentors, Brutus and Enobaria, keep shoving tactics and strategies down their throats. It's overwhelming to the point where she almost regrets volunteering. She shakes that thought from her head immediately, she can't regret anything. She has to want it if she wants to live.

They get up and leave them after what seems like hours. Clove knows that isn't true though, the train ride itself isn't even that long. She keeps her hands folded neatly in her lap, digging her fingers into her flesh just enough to cause pain.

"Clove?" he says. His hand rests on her shoulder so gently it makes her want to cry. When he treats her like this, like a normal girl, like someone he loves, it makes it impossible for her to imagine killing him. She's already played through all the other tributes. Which knives she'll use, which ones to torture. That bitch from 12, volunteering like that, is in for a real treat. But Cato, every time she even thinks of the possibility that _someone else_ could hurt him, it makes her heart break. It makes her feel human.

"What do we do?" Clove asked him. She keeps her eyes trained ahead, worried to view his. "If we're the last two." She clarifies. "What then?"

He hesitates on his answer, though the question had occurred to him. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, baby doll. Did you see that hulking black guy from 11? He could lay me out."

This makes her laugh, a noise that surprises even herself. But she can't help it. That boy from 11 has nothing on Cato. She looks at him then to see his glistening smile. Not the one he uses when he's being smug, or when inflicting pain on another, the one he uses for her.

The train slows and they can hear the shouts and screams from the Capitol's citizens. Clove sees a flicker of disgust in Cato's eyes but it vanishes and turns into amusement. He takes her hand in his, yanking her up and over to the windows.

"They already love you. Remember that." Cato tells her. His eyes tear from hers and to the crazed people waving and cheering for their Career tributes. She watches him smirk and wink back at them, making her roll her delicate eyes. She waves back at the citizens, forcing a menacing smile on her face. If these people want a show, a show is what they were going to get.

* * *

"We looked ridiculous." Clove spits at him, tearing away the silly golden fabric that was once around her body. For god's sake those peasants from 12 were lit on fire. Who was going to remember them? The Careers? The ones that were going to win these games.

Cato watches her, letting her rant on about how she's going to slit that girl's throat and enjoy watching her bleed out. He follows her to the bathroom, leaning against the frame of the door as she strips off her remaining clothes. Being naked in front of him doesn't bother her the slightest. He's seen it before, held and touched every part. There's nothing to hide. Plus it doesn't help that she's so wound up in rage to even care.

She turns on the shower, pressing the buttons forcefully to something that will hopefully calm her down. She turns to Cato then just as she sticks one leg in the shower.

"Well are you going to just stand there or what?" she practically growls. She gets herself into the shower, hearing the metal of Cato's hat and the armor hit the ground. The door opens and she feels him press to her back, wrapping her wet frame against his. She sighs, the feeling calming all her nerves instantaneously. She turns around in his grip to face him.

His lips meet hers in the middle, warmth passing over her entire body. He pulls away, smiling down at her. "Better?" he asks. Clove offers a small nod, letting him tuck her wet hair behind her ears. "Now listen here," he starts. Her head peeks up to watch the water run across his face. "They might've noticed 12 tonight, but we still have the training scores and interviews. They'll only see us. We're the victors. Not those weaklings." He assures.

"I'm going to kill her." Clove responds. He rolls his eyes, bending down to peck her lips.

"I know you are, baby doll, I know you are." He says.

* * *

She had just managed to snake her way out of Cato's sleeping grip when his eyes opened. He frowns at her as she sits up in the bed, the sheet covering most of her body in the darkness. The lights from the Capitol dance across her skin.

"Where are you going?" he asks, rubbing his face to try and wake himself up. Her bottom lip gets caught between her teeth but she lets the sheet fall as she rises out of the bed. She steals a robe that hangs on his chair, slinging it on her body. She almost chuckles at how the garment is nearly twice her size.

"I just need some time to think." She admits. She can't even see straight when he's around her, let alone carry a wave of conciseness. He sighs falling back onto his bed and shutting his eyes. She studies him for a moment before quietly exiting his room.

The door clicks and she turns around to see Enobaria staring at her with an icy glare. She grips her arm tightly making Clove's eyes widen in return. She's so stunned she lets her mentor drag her to her room without so much as a word or noise of complaint. As soon as the door closes behind them in Clove's room Enobaria finally begins to speak.

"Do you realize what you're doing to yourself, child? What you're setting yourself up for?" she barks. Clove stands tall, her arms crossed under her breasts. "You lose either way, you understand? Do you get that?" Her voice has risen with her words, obviously trying to gain some sort of reaction out of her. But Clove won't give her that satisfaction.

"We'll protect each other." Clove argues. She growls when Enobaria rolls her eyes. She hates it when people don't believe her words. When they doubt a thing that comes from her mouth. If she had a knife near her, Enobaria may have been dead on the floor by now. You don't question Clove.

"Really, child? You'll protect each other?" she sneers back. "Until what? You're the last two and that boy has to kill you. He won't hesitate, he'd rather go home then die. At least then when he's a Victor he can find a real woman to love. Not someone as weak and blinded by lust like you."

Clove snaps, lunging at her with all her weight. She manages to tackle the woman to the ground, claw at her face with enough force to draw blood, but Enobaria shoves her off, hard. Clove's pushed back, letting out a grunt when her body hitting the frame of her bed. Clove underestimated Enboaria's power. She should've remember that she was a Victor. Clove stutters back when she sees a flash of her golden and pointed teeth from her face.

"You're lucky they'd kill me if I killed you." she spits. She wipes the blood from her cheek off with the back of her hand. "How dare you! Coming at a Victor like that! And poorly if I might add."

"Bitch." Clove retorts.

"Fine. So be it. At least now I know you won't even last the first couple of days. Maybe they'll finish you off in the first hour." she laughs darkly. Clove's eyes turn to slits with her glare. "You are worthless. Remember that." Enobaria gets off the ground, matching Clove's stare, before stalking out of the room.

_Worthless._

The words ring in Clove's ears as she sits there, paralyzed on the ground. She desperately wishes for Cato to happen upon her. Just for him to be in the same room with her. She thinks of getting up and going back to his room, but she has a feeling Enobaria is out there. And Clove, who isn't afraid of anything, is frightened of that woman.

She finally lets out a sigh, climbing up to her bed and tucking herself far under the soft covers. She closes her eyes, trying to sleep, but knows it is useless. The only thing that keeps her calm is that training starts tomorrow. This brings a small smile to her face. These tributes, game makers, they don't know what they're in for.

* * *

Breakfast was disgustingly quiet in Cato's opinion. He couldn't stand not hearing Clove speak. And those scratches across Enobaria's face, something tells him it was at Clove's hand. The slight but meaningful glares she's giving Clove is a dead giveaway. Cato can't keep the smirk off his face.

They're sent back to their rooms to put on their training uniforms after breakfast. Cato studies himself in the mirror that is positioned against the wall. He cocks his head to the side, thinking about all the tributes he saw last night. The only one that came close to matching his size was Thresh. Not even Marvel, the other Career tribute from one, matches up to his strength. This thought comforts him, knowing that if Marvel were to betray them in the alliance they were bound to make, he could snap his neck in an instant.

He leaves his room then, smiling lightly when he sees Clove standing in front of the elevator in her matching outfit. He walks over to her, glancing back to make sure no one's looking, before leaning down to her ear.

"You look so sexy." He tells her. She remains still but he catches sight of her cheeks reddening. The elevator doors open and they step inside. They turn back around, watch the doors close, and see a quick flash of Enobaria's scowl.

The ride is short and soon they're at the training facility. A very dark smile breaks across Clove's face as they step into the area together. Cato can tell she can't wait to cut every single person in here open with one of her blades. And judging by the scared looks on most of the other tributes faces, they can tell she's going to kill them too.

A tall black woman starts explaining to them what will be going on for the next few days. Cato pays no attention to her nonsense. He already knows what he's going to do and how he's going to get Clove out of the arena alive. He knows he's not going to have to worry about dehydration, or food, or shelter. He's a Career. These simplicities are already taken care of.

Eventually, the woman lets them go. Clove just rolls her eyes when Cato goes straight to the station where a long silver sword lays. She knows that most tributes are going to hide their skills, if they even have any that is. But her, Cato, and the duo from District one don't need to follow that rule.

A while later while Clove examines the knives in her area, Marvel comes over to her. She knows she has to form an alliance with him, but she doesn't want to have to worry about him killing her or Cato. She had watched him throw spears for nearly a half hour. And just like her, he never misses.

"So, knives, is it?" he asks casually. His eyes move from the blades to meet hers. She isn't sure if he's asking because he's curious or because he wants to know what to look out for. She guesses the second. She results in nodding, because it isn't like her talent is going to be a secret. Though she hasn't thrown any knives yet, she's just been studying them. She has a strong feeling that these are the types of blades they'll have in the arena. She wants to know their anatomy, how the mechanics work.

"Spears?" she asks. She watches him roll his eyes, making her smile. He gladly returns it.

"I'm guessing we're going to be in an alliance." He tells her. "So, I just have one request." She raises an eyebrow at him. "I get to kill Glimmer." He smirks. She chuckles, stealing a glance over to the blonde who's currently struggling with shooting a bow straight. She appears to not be a threat, or have a certain skill that she's perfected. This confuses Clove because she's been throwing knives since she could walk.

"Okay, but the girl from 12 is mine." She responds. Her fingers close over the handle of one of the knives. She picks it up, hurling it towards one of the dummies that stand almost 30 feet away from her. She hits it right where the heart would be and she imagines herself hitting Katniss there.

Marvel laughs quite loudly, extending his hand for her to shake. She reaches out to do so. "Darling, you can have the rest." He chuckles. She joins his laughter and she actually starts to like this boy. He seems to be much like her, but with more of a lighter edge. She almost feels bad that she might have to kill him. Maybe she'll get lucky and someone else will do it.

She's torn from her thoughts when Cato appears out of nowhere, placing a strong hand on Marvel's back. Marvel seems startled at first by his presence, but quickly regains his composure.

"I think blondie's having trouble with that bow, you should go help her." Cato says. Clove can tell he's trying to not spit venom at him. Marvel doesn't seem to notice though and goes over to Glimmer without so much as a word. As soon of he's out of earshot Cato begins to speak again. "What the hell did he say to you?" he asks with anger.

"Nothing, what's your problem?" Clove fires back lowly. She doesn't want to draw attention to their little fight. The last thing she needs is for people to wonder what they're up to. For them to start asking questions.

"My problem is that guy is a sleaze ball and he was all over you. You do know he's gonna try and kill you right?" he said with a shake of his head.

She scrunches her eyebrows together in frustration. "Aren't we supposed to make an alliance with them? We're Careers Cato, it's what we do. We ally with the other Careers. Have you not watched any of the games?" she pauses. "And you actually think that guy could kill me?" She finds herself mad that he thinks she can't handle herself. Obviously he thinks that, why else would he have volunteered?

His eyes pierce into her with such an intensity that makes her fight back shivers. "I think you could kill every single person in this room without breaking a sweat. But it doesn't mean that Marvel won't wait for his opportunity in the arena. He could kill everyone just as easily."

She swallows, considering his words. "You're right." She finally says. Of course he is, he pays more attention to those types of details then she does.

"No shit." He snorts. "But I shouldn't have snapped like that." He responds. "I'm sorry." She wishes they were alone so she could kiss him. She'll just have to make it up to him later.

The rest of training Clove spends her time fiddling with small tasks she probably won't need to use. She does this just so she can watch the other tributes while appearing to be busy. Cato seemed to have had Marvel all figured out, which probably wasn't hard to do now that she reflects on it. But these other tributes are harder to read.

Some are easier. Like the girl from five with the glowing red hair. She saw her in the plant station before and she passed without even the blink of her eye. Then Thresh, um hello, brute strength? Then there's his opposite tribute, Rue, who's so tiny she looks though she can't even pass for 10. Clove saw her before though, hanging from the ceiling with Cato's knife. Clove didn't say anything because it was actually kind of funny.

But then there's that girl from 12 that has seemed to plant a dark seed inside Clove. She's never had the urge to spill someone's guts out so much. So far all Clove can uncover is that she can set a decent snare. But snares won't help her much if she doesn't make it past the Cornucopia bloodbath. Clove smirks to herself, thinking of all the ways she could end Katniss Everdeen's life.

* * *

**WOO END CHAPTER TWO ;) **

**So yeah, I think I'm gonna continue it, mostly becasue they're such a cool couple to write for. They're both dark and twisty, but obviously have a story that shaped them. So leave some reviews and shit, and I'll try and update as soon as possible!**


End file.
